


Achieving Satisfaction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #292: Satisfaction.  </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Achieving Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #292: Satisfaction. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Achieving Satisfaction

~

Neville thought he’d feel satisfaction when the Carrows turned against Malfoy, but all he felt was sorrow. The joy on Alecto’s face as she subjected Malfoy to repeated Cruciatus Curses was obscene, and all he could do was watch from the shadows. 

It wasn’t until it was over, when even Goyle and Crabbe had left, laughing, that Neville emerged to check Malfoy for injuries.

Ginny, who’d crept out of the Room of Requirement with him, whispered, “If we get caught here helping him I’m going to kill you.” 

Neville sighed. “We won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re taking him with us.” 

~

Ginny argued, but Neville wouldn’t budge. “He won’t survive if we leave him here.” 

Finally, she threw up her hands. “Fine, then on your head be it.”

They levitated him to the Room, Neville settling him on a cot. The Room seemed to know they wanted to keep him isolated, and created a small room within the Room specifically for him. Neville had smiled with satisfaction when he’d seen that. “You see? Even the Room want to help him.” 

Ginny snorted. “Whatever. You’re responsible if he betrays us.” 

Neville sighed, looking down at Malfoy as he continued sleeping. “I know.” 

~

When Malfoy woke, Neville, hovering by his cot, handed him Pain Potion pilfered from the infirmary. “Drink this.” 

Malfoy ignored the phial. “What happened?” he asked, wincing as he sat up. “Where am I?” 

“Safe.” Neville pressed him back down onto the cot. “Don’t move yet. You took a lot of spell damage.” 

“Spell--” Malfoy’s eyes went wide and he started to struggle. “I should return to Slytherin--”

“You think you’ll be safe there?” Neville asked. 

To Neville’s satisfaction, Malfoy seemed to deflate. “No.” 

Neville nodded. “You have to stay here.” 

“Where’s here?”

“The Room of Requirement.”

“With you?”

“Yes.”

~

“How long have you been here?” Malfoy asked once he’d recovered and could move about the Room. He wrinkled his nose. “It’s quite...lived in.”

“It should be,” said Ginny, glaring. “Since we’ve been _living_ here.” 

“About three months,” said Neville, shooting a quelling look at Ginny. “And maybe it’s not Malfoy Manor, but it’s safe.” 

Malfoy sighed. “In that respect it’s better than the Manor,” he whispered.

Neville nodded. “We’re trusting you, Malfoy. If you reveal our location--”

“I won’t.”

“You’re satisfied Malfoy won’t betray us?” Ginny asked later. 

Neville nodded. “I’ve faith.” 

Ginny snorted. “Someone should I suppose.” 

~

Eventually, everyone got accustomed to having Malfoy around. And he proved useful, often brewing needed potions from Slughorn’s pilfered stores.

To Neville’s satisfaction, he also discovered Malfoy’s playful side, and after a couple months, even Ginny started to soften towards him. “He has his moments,” she said one night as they watched him entertaining some newly arrived, scared first-years.

One day, Malfoy approached Neville. “What are we doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” Neville asked.

“What are we waiting for?”

“Harry,” Neville said. “We’re waiting for Harry.” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “And if he never comes?”

Neville smiled. “He will.”

~

When Neville got summoned by Aberforth he hadn’t anticipated seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It felt like every Christmas and birthday rolled into one. “It’s brilliant to see you!” he said, hugging them all as Aberforth looked on. 

As he led them into Hogwarts, Neville began anticipating, with no small amount of satisfaction, everyone’s reaction. 

When they entered the Room, there was a moment of frozen shock followed by pandemonium and shouts of welcome. Malfoy stood aside, watching. 

Neville moved towards him. “You see? Told you Harry’d be back.” 

Malfoy hummed. “So you did. You know, this actually could work.” 

~

The battle was horrific. Neville was hexed several times, but Malfoy stayed close, defending him. 

Neville returned the favour several times as well; evidently the Death Eaters were not pleased with Malfoy’s defection. 

In the end, however, it was Harry who saved them, who battled Voldemort and won. And when, afterward, it was revealed that Snape had been instrumental in Voldemort’s defeat, too, Malfoy had smiled in satisfaction. 

Exhausted, Neville looked around in the aftermath, trying to decide where to sleep. A hand slipped into his and he smiled. “Room of Requirement?” he murmured.

Malfoy nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

~

“This is a bad idea,” predicted Draco.

“I think it’s brilliant.” 

Draco huffed. “I’m no hero.” He looked down. “You’re the one who saved me.” 

Neville tipped Draco’s face back up with his finger. “We saved each other,” he said firmly. “Now go on.” 

Sighing, Draco nevertheless walked on stage to receive an Order of Merlin, and, as Neville watched him get it, he smiled in satisfaction. 

“It all worked out, didn’t it?” said Ginny, coming up beside him. 

Neville grinned. “Yes.” 

Ginny sighed. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you saved him that day.” 

Neville nodded. “So am I.” 

~


End file.
